


Sightless

by Royal_Kareem



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, KHR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Kareem/pseuds/Royal_Kareem
Summary: Being born as a blind doesn't bind him down. Neither the fact that he hears more than common. However, every day he lives his life haunted by fears that no one understands.They wouldn't understand... so he never bothers to show what's behind that mask he uses.Could that hitman in training make him smile?Disclaimer:  KHR isn't mine, neither of characters followed... But the plot is mine~!





	1. The Beginning of Everything

*KRIIIIIEEEEET*

.

.

.

 

*CRASH!!!*

 

-And that was all that she heard as pain followed right after...

More pain than she already felt, as she is in Labor.

There's the smell of glass and blood... yet everything is too blurry for her to recognize, Just what's happening?

"Anata...?" a weak whimper escaped that pale lips before then that brunette got engulfed in total darkness...

 

.oOo.

'Operation is in progress' 

And as what it was written up on that red-lighted plank, that one emergency surgery was currently ongoing as the doctors were trying their best to save two lives of a baby and the soon to be the mother.

while, just outside of the room, though full of scratches and bruises himself, that young man was pacing around, worried for the safety of his beloved ones...

'What if she doesn't make it? What if my baby doesn't survive? Oh, Kami-sama... please, I beg you. Just let them be alright...' He prayed, and prayed hard with both hands clasped in front of his face as he shut his eyes close. 

Afterall, losing both them... especially his beloved wife... It was just too much. And If that truly happens, then he might-

no, he'll certainly lose it...

Because she is his anchor. The one that keeps him sane with that heartwarming smile of hers.  
So there's just now way he could live normally without her. Though, that doesn't mean that he's okay if he lost his unborn son either. Afterall... it was both his and his wife's dream to have a real family.

Therefore, he won't stop prying as that was the only thing he's able to do...

"Ano... excuse me, Sawada Iemitsu-san?" a soft call yet he still flinched from all of the tension.

"-Err... yes? Sorry, you kind of startled me..." the blond man, now revealed as Iemitsu, embarrassedly admitted, which then the doctor and the nurse replied with an understanding smile before then she told him a great news.

"Congratulation, Sawada-san... your son, a healthy baby was born..." 

a teary grin split across Iemitsu's face as he was awkwardly touching that soft-reddish cheek of his new baby boy...

"So beautiful..." and although the said baby was all quiet, he could feel the warmth radiating from the small bundle. 

"He's just like his mother..." and a light kiss was given to the newborn's forehead. 

It was obvious just how he loved his son...

-And that is when he realized that he's not yet asked for his wife...

Yet from the grim look, both of the doctor's and the nurse's face, he just knew that it was a sign... a bad sign where the young man immediately understand just what the bad news is. Therefore he lost his color in that instant...

"Sen... sei?" gulping thickly, he wished that he was, for once, wrong.

"I'm sorry... But, Your wife couldn't make it..." The doctor finally said, and Iemitsu felt that the world has stopped moving.

"It couldn't be... right? My Nana... she's dead?" He was hoping that the doctor would say that it was just a sick joke. But, no... this is reality...

"I'm sorry..." -but sorry won't return the lost life despite how sincere it was said...

"She's dead..." the words itself was painful that Iemitsu was stunned on his place. 

He was internally grateful that he wasn't holding his newborn on his arm as he lost his balance and fell to his knees as he, who was known as the young-lion of Vongola, cried as he lost his most precious. 

'I'm sorry Nana... if only I was more careful' -because that car crash might be able to be avoided if only he was skillful enough. 

-Or so he thought, despite how it was not his fault that a truck that was driven by a drunk man crossed right in front of their path without any warning.

Really, it was NOT his fault...

Yet still, he would blame this accident on him.

.

.

.

 

and he would still over years...

But even so, he's trying his best not to completely break down, because now Iemitsu has him. The one who would live his life like his name the string of hope...

'Don't worry my son... although you wouldn't be able to feel mother's love, I will take care of you with all of my heart. That is a promise...'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, If only he knew that on that starless night, it was supposedly the son who got in the cold grasp of the death...


	2. Introduction

14 Years Later...

.

.

.

 

 

"Psst... look at that monster!"

"I heard that there's another poor soul dropped dead because of him!"

"No way! So he's actually cursed?"

"Shhh... don't raise your voice! He could have heard you!"

"Eep! N-No! I don't want to be his next victim! I'm too young to die!"

"And so do I! Come on, before he actually caught on us!"

 

-And so those morons finally left...

I sighed...

Seriously, they were speaking that loudly, it wasn't even a whisper.

'Did they really think that just because I use these earplugs I won't be able to hear them?'

...

-Actually, now that I think about it, that might be the exact reason why they thought so.

Well, anyway...

'Just because people dropped dead around me, doesn't mean that I was truly the cause of it!'

-but of course, they wouldn't know. Afterall, they couldn't see what I see. Neither they know what I knew... They're just ordinaries, while I'm special...

Besides, it's not every day that you'll find people who're followed by Shinigami-sama.

To be fair, I only knew another person who has the same curse as mine, and he is a famous detective partly because of it. While the other reason is that he's terrifyingly good at it.

'At least he has found someone who could counterbalance his curse...' I huffed at the thought of a certain crazy magician.

Yeah, anyway... my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 14, and on a second-grader at Namimori junior high school.

I've lived my whole life as a blind person. Though, I won't say that I couldn't see.  
It's just things that I see is pretty much different than people. Exactly why I dubbed myself as special.

I sighed again...

I never liked to talk about it. But I have different sightings than most of the people. So instead of the usual scenery people see, I have the ability to strongly sensed more creatures than humans.

-Yup~ you guess it right. I could see ghosts...

As in seeing and hearing those lost spirits who still wonder in this world for either of seeking revenge upon their unfair deaths or because they have things unsettled.

hmmm, what? don't you believe me?

well, that's fine... I can't really blame you.

Afterall, no one in this era would believe that such power exists. Which that is one of the reasons why I chose to be what I am now.

A cold-silent-creepy physic boy. The one that people avoid at all cost so that nothing bad will fall upon them. Now thanks to the influence of those ridiculous movies...

Not like I really care, to be honest. I mean, I've been living my whole life in this familiar scenario, so it's okay by me.

Speaking of familiarity...

I just sat on my seat as soon as I arrived at my new class in my second year.

'Hopefully, nothing eventful will happen today...' I wished upon the clear sky.

But of course, as fate loves to play tricks with me. I just somewhat know that the contrary will likely happen... Afterall, this headache must mean something...

'I just hope that it has nothing to do with stumbling upon any corpse...'

Well, one can hope... right?

.oOo.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere at Italy...

That man who's currently the leader of the strongest mafia famiglia is calling for his old friend, the one who's entitled as the strongest assassin...

"Buona Notte, Sherlyn..." he greeted as soon the person picked up.

"Buona Notte~!" A flamboyant reply is what he gets, how typical of her...

"My, Tim-Tim~! It's been years since you last called me." The woman, Sherlyn, cripped, "Why don't we met and have some drinks for old time sake, huh~?" -And at this, the man, Tim-Tim, or Timoteo, or the one entitled as the 9th of Vongola Decimo could only sweatdrop.

"Uh... Are you drunk?" But of course, that stupid question got answered with maniac giggles, in which he takes that as his confirmation.

"Pfffft... aren't I always~?" Is her proud reply.

"But anyway, I take it that you're not calling just to say hi~?" This time Timoteo smiled softly.

"You're still sharp as ever, I see..." he said, and another sing-song voice as the response.

"Well, of course, ~ I'm not a fan of living six feet underground- oh wait! My house is six feet underground~!" Another wave of laughter...

-before then, silence...

"So... what's the matter, Nono?" -no pet name, indicating that she's now into a serious matter and Timoteo couldn't help a shiver down to his spine.

But! There's no way he could manage Vongola over this years if he couldn't handle this much of pressure...

'Though, I must admit that she's still as creepy...'

Anyway...

Clearing his throat, he began to speak, "I'll just get straight to the point, then..."

"-I want you to train the last candidate of Vongola Decimo..." and then silence...

"Ah yes, I have heard about your sons. My condolences to you..." Sherlyn said before then she continues with a sudden flipped of personality.

"but yaaaa~ I think I'm going to decline that job..." she said, back to her usual tone.

And though he had predicted this, knowing the woman through years, Timoteo wouldn't back down just yet. Afterall, because he knew exactly how good she is that he insisted.

"Why? if it's about the payment... you know that I could afford as much as you requested" he tried to negotiate.

"Oh, that? I have no doubt that you could..." she replied simply. "But well~ you know me. I don't like kids... Mistakenly, you could lose your precious candidate on my hand..."

At this, he sighed again, "can't you seriously give it a consideration?" in reply, she's humming...

"Well, despite my firm decision, I do know someone who might be able to take my place..." Sherlyn suggested.

"Is he or she any good?" Timoteo asked, not feeling wary at all because his late wife trusts her the most, and so is he. Though, he must admit that he felt slightly worried for his successor. Afterall, this woman is 'loco'...

He can practically see her smirk from over the phone as she replied him, "'any good'? Heh, you don't have to worry... He's my favorite and of course, the best of the best... Although, I might need to give you an advance warning that he might slightly if not much similar to myself..."

And upon hearing her crazed cackle, Timoteo gulped thickly before then he finally decided.

-

-

-

 

"Alright then... I'll sign him in..."


End file.
